Avalon Pendragon
Avalon Pendragon is the 16 year old daughter of Arthur Pendragon, better known as King Arthur of the Arthurian Legend. Avalon is an intelligent girl, who believes that logic may is the most important thing in life. She has got a deep knowledge and she likes helping people. Althought Avalon likes the idea of being a great Queen, she would prefer to live a quite life in the wild with her animal friends so, she cheers for the rebels. Portrayers In live-action Avalon would be portrayed by Allie DeBerry, a beautiful young actress known for her role on A.N.T farm as Paisley. Allie's sweet features and girly face it's perfect for Avalon. Avalon's voice portrayer would definitel be Jennifer Lawrence, which become famous for her role as Katniss Everdeen in the "Hunger Games". Jennifer's wonderlandiful voice perfectly fits in for Avalon. Personality Avalon is intelligent and kind. She thinks a lot and she always choose's right. Avalon is a great person to ask advice from. She's also a very good archer and fighter who often likes showing of her skills in Grimnastics class. Her father had trained her to make Avalon just like him: A powerful girl(boy in King Arthur's terms), able to protect hershelf. She's often being a wallflower. Avalon is very sensitive and she cares about nature. She loves her animal friends and she visits the enchanted forest regularly. Although being a powerful queen is a nice thought, Avalon wants a quiet life near nature and wild. So, she's a faithful rebel ready to re-write her destiny. Avalon got has got a royal attitude and a rebel heart. She's usually acting princess~like. Giving the rebel group a "kindness" tune Avalon is the perfect mix of both alignments. Being a teenage fairy tale is not often easy for Avalon. She wants to grow up fast and be a serious person. Avalon believes that rules are made to break and that destinies are made to rewrite. She don't cares about other people's opinions and she only listens to hershelf. Avalon always sees the bright side of life. That makes her courageous and loyal. Actually even if Avalon is not a big fan of adventure, she will always try to help in any way. Avalon is very calm. She doesn't like to fight so she often keeps her thoughts for hershelf. Her friends see Avalon like a Queen, Avalon is the only who can't see her shelf like this. She never wanted to follow something that others have designed for her. She feels like she doesn't fit into it. She feels trapped. She is a tomboy and a lady like girl together. Avalon loves beautiful clothes, good terms and precious jewels but she's always ready to run in the enchanted forest with her pretty messy hair, only wearing a outfit made of the cheapest material in the world. Avalon has a deep knowledge in war and she has a pretty strong desire to carry a sword. She don't knows if this is connected to her destiny, but swords always were Avalon's second love, after logic. weird girl...isn't she? Parent's story The legend of King Arthur:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Arthur Appearence Avalon has got long blonde locks that reach her back. She is almost tomboy like and she has got strongly sweet facial features. Avalon's eyes are crystal blue. Her nose is quite small and her ears too. Avalon often likes to set her hair free. Her lips are pearly pink and her cheeks are naturally rosy. Avalon is beautiful and wild. Outfits Basic Avalon wears a pretty long strapless top made of rough material, decorated with a golden belt and some buttons. Under the top, Avalon wears a simple white shirt. She also wears short pants, that reach her knees and brown boots. Avalon's outfit is very casual, but shows if her style. A lady-like tomboy. Her basic color outfit pallet includes silver golden. You can also spot some green or dark blue on the details. Legacy day In Legacy day Avalon wears a short sleeveless dress in dark red and fiery blue. Her blonde hair is decorated with a crown and her eternal brown boots are still staying on her feet. A beautiful cape fells from Avalon's shoulders and reaches her feet. This pallet contains darker colors, but the shame red, green and blue. Relationships Family Avalon is the daughter of King Arthur or Arthur Pendragon. She is an only child and she loves her father very much. Avalon's afraid of telling her father that she's may not going to follow her destiny because she knows that he would make him quite sad. Her godfather is Merlin the Wizard. Avalon spent several hours with Merlin, learning the secrets of the forests or hearing wonderful stories. Although Avalon never met her mother, she believes that she was Lady Guinevere, Arthur's wife (before she ran away with a knight,). Avalon is well-acquainted with her cousin, Maeve Le Fay Maeve had grown up in the Camelot Royal Court as Morgan Le Fay is sister to King Arthur.Maeve and Avalon were playmates when they were young children until Maeve and her mother had left and moved to the Isles of Avalon. Maeve had then forgotten about Avalon as she grew up until she started her high school education in Ever After High. News of her cousin,Avalon, had then came across Maeve when Avalon was of course, big news because of her father, King Arthur. Maeve had then connected the dots of her family history and remembered that Avalon is indeed her cousin. Maeve had then made the decision to not make any contact with her cousin as she was too nervous to say something to her. By Legacy Year, Maeve and Avalon had started sharing similar classes and had started to familiarize with each other since their paths do cross a lot in their destinies. Friends Avalon's best friend is Christine Carols. The two girls meet up in both's big debut, "The WildWoods Trilogy" fanfic. After ravens stole the storybook of legends, the two girls were some of the first students that ran in the forest. They appear in the robbers team. Also, Avalon really enjoys the company of her cousin and other best friend Maeve Le Fay. Back in time, the two girls were childhood playMates and the had a strong relationship. Apple White is Avalons biggest enemie as Avalon thinks that this -glamourous royal diva- profile is just fake, and that Apple is narcisstic and shelfish. Romance Avalon is not really interested in romance thought. Actually Avalon always enjoyed the company of boys, but only in friendly terms. Even if boys often ask Avalon out, she always disagrees. Avalon wants a life full of freedom. Pet Avalon owns an bald eagle named Lancelot, after a great knight of her father. Lancelot not only the guard his owner, but she's a great advisor and friend to her.Avalon adopted Lancelot when she was a little girl aout 9 years old. She found the eagle alone and hurted by an arrow. Avalon healed him and since then they lived together. Lancelot's body is covered with dark brown feathers. His wings are full of white feathers as his head two. Lancelot has got big enthsiastic green eyes and a golden beak. Quotes Trivia **Avalon has got a tmblr blog!:http://singing-carols-in-the-street.tumblr.com Mind visiting her? **Avalon's right hand is full of scars reminding her the times that she was learning how to fight with a sword. **Avalon is very popular for her skills. **she hates Apple White. **She is strongly connected with her cousin-best friend Maeve Le Fay. **Avalon is a main character in the wildwoods trilogy. **Christine Carol's advisor is our lovely logical person. **If Avalon was an animal she would probadly be a wolf. Notes **Avalon's name was an idea of the majestic ARCUSTHEGODESSOFRAINBOWS^^ **Avalon gets bored very easily. **Actually you could call Avalon a mix tomboy and lady like. Gallery Imagedeberrt.jpg|Avalon's portrayal Request-Avalon.png|Avalon's original outfit Cardimage.jpg|Avalon's Rebel Card- Front imageAvalonCard.jpg|Avalon's Rebel Card-Back Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Arthurian Legend